Heading Home
by bbkris10
Summary: Got7 pile into the van after a long day of work. got7/ot7/family7/bromance/drive/sweet/sleepy/cuddles/jaebum/mark/bambam/jinyoung/youngjae/jackson/yugyeom


The car bumped along the road steadily as the streetlamps whizzed by, each in their turn, blurring in the eyes of the passenger. He leaned his head back against the smooth leather of his headrest and watched the night scroll by out the window. The only noises were the steady breathing of the five other exhausted boys in the van and the quiet whisper of their manager speaking to Jinyoung in hushed tones from the passenger's seat. The tires tracking over the wet streets were a steady droning sound. Jaebum let his eyes droop closed and hoped that it would rain again. He loved falling asleep to the pitter patter of raindrops while he was listening from somewhere peaceful and dry. He was so at ease that he hardly reacted when he felt the body next to him readjusting and then a weight falling onto his shoulder. He let out a small grunt in recognition but could not otherwise be bothered to berate the friend who had just laid his head against Jaebum's shoulder.

Mark breathed in deeply as he finally found the most comfortable position in his seat, letting the majority of his weight slouch onto the support of Jaebum's side and shoulder. Mark shifted a little more, trying not to lose the sleepy feeling blissfully blurring his senses, and wrapped his arms loosely around one of Jaebum's to anchor himself in place. There. Perfect.

Youngjae snored sofly in the last seat in the back next to Mark with his forehead resting on the chair in front of him. He had pulled on an eye mask as soon as they piled into the car for the long ride home from work had fallen asleep almost before the van pulled away from the curb. In his sleep, he had been thrown against the seat in front of him when the car lurched to a start and instead of being returned to his original stance, his body had naturally sagged there and rested. Eventually, his arms came up to wrap around the seat in front of him and hold himself in place, his subconscious solution to sustaining the stasis.

Bambam felt something brushing his back and turned to see Youngjae hugging his seat. He smiled at the cute picture the sleeping boy made and leaned back in his chair again, adjusting his position so that he would not crush Youngjae's hands. He let his head loll to the side and finally closed his heavy eyelids.

Yugyeom had reclined his seat back as far as he dared once he ventured a peek into the backseat and saw that Jaebum's eyes were closed and probably would be for a while. Once he was sure he wouldn't get hit by a suddenly sentient and aggressive leader, he turned on his side with his back to Bambam and Jackson and snuggled into his chair, pressing his nose into the soft leather. He shut his eyes and barely processed his breathing steadying before the air conditioning unit softly rusting his hair and the comfort of the reclined position lulled him to sleep.

Jackson sat shivering in the aisle seat, regretting his decision to wear a tank top and shorts for the ride home. He glanced between Yugyeom and Bambam, wondering who would be more open to letting him steal some of their body heat. He eventually decided that they were both too tired to stop him so why not both? He slowly lowered his head onto Bambam's lap, at the same time lifting his socked feet to tuck them under Yugyeom's back. He heard their manager say something about the position being unsafe, but pretended to be asleep, knowing that the half-hearted reproach would not be pursued. He shivered again and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling slightly more warm, but not by much.

Jinyoung turned around in his seat to see what the manager had stopped their conversation to say to Jackson for, and saw the pitiful pile Jackson had become, obviously trying not to show how cold he was. Jinyoung chuckled softly and shook his head. He unzipped his jacket as quietly as he could and reached behind him to tuck it over Jackson's bare arms. He reached his hand out to smooth Jackson's hair back with his thumb when the boy smiled at him in gratitude. "Good night." he mouthed to his friend before turning back around to the front.

Their manager glanced in the rear view mirror as he continued following the memorized route back home and couldn't help but smile. Excusing Jinyoung, who had volunteered to sit up front and help him stay awake, all of the boys were safe and sound in their dreams, nestled next to each other in the van. He reached down and turned the radio to the classical channel, letting the soft, comforting music seep into the van's atmosphere and soothe the sleeping ears.

 _Sleep well_ , he thought, _we'll be home before you know it._


End file.
